Alois Trancy
''EarlStated in Black Tabloid. '''Alois Trancy' (アロイス・トランシー Aroisu Toranshi) is the head of the Trancy household, referred to as "Your Highness" by his butler, Claude, and his maid, Hannah Anafeloz, also as "danna-sama" (旦那様), which means "Master or "Lord".Kuroshitsuji II Official Promotional Video on Kuroshitsuji Official Website Later, it is stated that his real name is Jim Macken (Jim McCain).Toro Shitsuji Appearance Alois wears a long plum purple frock coat, a forest green vest with black lining and a black back, a white button-up shirt, shorts, long black stockings, brown high heel boots with purple laces, and a dark grey-black ribbon tied around his neck. At the masquerade ball, he wears a vampire costume: a mid-length purple coat with black fur trimming the collar, cuffs and hem, red batwings attached to the back, and a red ribbon brooch with a set of fangs in its center; plus purple pants, a small purple top hat with black batwings, and costume fangs over his teeth. His eyes are a very light shade of blue. He has light blond hair and long eyelashes.Kuroshitsuji II Artwork on Animedia He holds his contract mark with Claude - an encircled pentagram-like shape - on his tongue. It is shown that his contract mark is not visible at all times, and is mainly only shown if Claude is nearby. In his childhood, he wore a shirt and vest with a brown tie and a pair of trousers.Alois in Childhood (picture) In his disguise as a maid in episode 5, he wears a medium blond wig with twintails, and Hannah's maid clothing. From the front he looks almost the same as normal except for a few strands of extra hair and the twintails from the wig. Personality Alois's emotions are quite unpredictable; one of his few consistent traits is his attachment to his butler, Claude, whose attention he is frequently trying to attract. He seems to have an overall cheerful disposition in spite of hardships and misgivings, making him a sort of foil to Ciel. He has an interest in having Ciel, solely for the purpose of angering Sebastian. Alois can be easily frightened (of things such as the dark, being alone, adding to the childish element of his personality) and is seemingly hyperactive and cheerful one moment and furious the next. His horrific childhood that contained no parental figures seems to spark his extreme need for affection and acknowledgement which explains his desperate need of Claude. It can be assumed that he just wanted someone to acknowledge his existence and pay attention solely to him and his needs. Eventually, when Claude no longer wants him and claims that he just used Alois to get to Ciel, Alois attaches himself to Hannah instead as she truly acknowledges him despite everything he did to her prior to that point. He also appears to be easily angered and loses interest in things fairly quickly. Alois often uses harsh and impolite language, regardless of whom he is speaking to. This includes slang more appropriate to the lower classes, like the adjective "bloody" ("Claude's cooking is bloody amazing!") which one would rarely hear from a noble. He has such a difficulty keeping up the facade of nobility because he was not raised as a noble. He often keeps low and underestimate s others as he thinks he is the greatest. His nature has been shown to act in an almost sadistic manner to some of the other males in the series. Alois focuses his attention at Claude. He appears to crave his affection at first, but as the series progresses, it is revealed that Alois just wanted someone, anyone, to acknowledge him. Because Claude was the first to save him and bid to his every demand, Alois became dependent on Claude. He depended on Claude's approval to the point that he goes insane after Claude reveals that he only used Alois in order to obtain Ciel's soul. Alois also focuses his attention to Ciel. It is revealed that he only has interest in him because he plans to use Ciel as a way to anger Sebastian for his further plot of revenge against Sebastian. The reason for this is because Claude tricked Alois into believing that Sebastian killed his brother. When Ciel and Alois first met at the Masquerade ball, Alois is dressed as a female maid, and tricks Ciel into a different part of the house. Alois becomes sadistic towards Ciel and makes advances to make Ciel feel inferior by licking his ear. This bizzare promiscuity and crude language stems from the sexual abuse he received shortly before contracting Claude. This was shown in episode one where Alois was shown beaten and naked in a bed with an older man, and also in the eighth episode where he is shown to be a slave used for sexual abuses. It is for these reasons that Alois acts out the way he does. Seeing how Alois loves the power of a noble he obtained and was abused prior, in order for him to feel in charge, dominant, and in control, he abuses others and makes them feel uncomfortable as a form of power. Psychologically speaking, his acting out is the only way that he knows how to remain in charge and with power. He makes others' lives miserable by finding what makes them uncomfortable and uses that in order to torture them for his own satisfaction. Alois shows the cruelty to particularly Hannah. She is shown to be frightened by him. He is often shown abusing her and calling her a whore when he believes that she is trying to take someone else's attention away from him. The reason Alois abuses Hannah is because he is actually afraid of her as stated by the second season creators in an interview. Alois doesn't understand true kindness because the only one who ever loved him was his brother Luca. Alois said that Hannah creeped him out (because he couldn't understand her kindness) and that he could not figure out what she was thinking. According to the animators "you can't understand what you've never known" is being applied in this matter. In addition, as stated in the interview, the reason why Alois gauged out Hannah's eye is because during that time period, servants were punished if they looked at their master directly in the eye. Because Kuroshitsuji II is an original anime story for Kuroshitsuji, the anime creators were able to demonstrate this because it would not have worked with the Phantomhive servants. Later in the series when Hannah admits that she has loved Alois the whole time, his attitude towards her changes completely as he accepts her loving him since he can no longer gain any acknowledgement from Claude that he has seeked the whole entire time. Alois also acknowledges the fact that the whole time he should have loved Hannah as she stayed loyal to him no matter how many times he mistreated her. Some fans believe that Alois has a problem with women in general. However, his true problem only seems to lie with Hannah in the beginning of the series. As shown with Elizabeth, he seemed to be attracted to her and showed some courtesy when he forced her to dance with him. However, his probable intent was to make Ciel miserable, much to Alois's amusement. Background The unofficial story is that shortly after he was born, Alois was kidnapped and his mother, in her deep grief, committed suicide, leaving his father to search for him alone. During his time spent kidnapped, Alois was kept as a slave in an unknown village. An event which occurred in this village left all the villagers dead, leaving Alois as the only survivor. Alois then returned with Claude and soon became the Trancy's household's lord after his father died under mysterious circumstances, an occurence his uncle Arnold finds suspicious. In the eighth episode, it is revealed that he is actually Jim McCain, an orphan from the village. After everyone in the village died, including his little brother, Luca, Jim was taken in with a group of other boys by the Head of the Trancy Estate who committed pedophilia with them. While in captivity Jim heard rumours about a fairy that grants wishes, and after following the instuctions he was able to summon the spider demon, Claude. However after realizing he had no wish that he wanted granted, Claude told Alois to call for him when he finds a wish. Afterwards he is summoned by the monarch of Trancy and becomes Lord Trancy's favorite bedmate despite originally being called as having "dirty eyes" by the Earl. Jim, parading as then on as Alois, Trancy's lost heir, receives favourable treatment such as fashionable clothes and more freedom in the mansion from the Earl, as shown by the scene where Alois gave audience to Claude in one of the household's tea rooms. During the meeting, Alois discovers that the person who is responsible for the strange deaths in the village was another demon, Sebastian Michaelis, during his contract before Ciel Phantomhive. Alois makes a contract with Claude to seek revenge against the person that killed his brother, by possessing Ciel, whose soul Sebastian has "a strange attachment to." When the head of Trancy dies Alois becomes the new Earl and releases all the captive boys, vowing revenge on Sebastian Michaelis. Story *'Episode 1': He is seen making a contract with Claude; the contract mark resides on Alois's tongueThe picture of his contract mark.. At breakfast, he complains that a sunny-side-up egg seems pitiable, and spills wine on purpose to attract Hannah's attention. He then pretends he is hurt and screams, and he tells Hannah that it is not appropriate to see her owner. Then he sticks his fingers into Hannah's eye socket. He finds torturing and laughing at people enjoyable. As Arnold arrives, he greets him. He tells Arnold of when he was kidnapped as a child. When Arnold is about to go home, Alois scatters banknotes and land agreements onto the ground from the balcony, mocking his greed. Later, a traveler revealed to be Sebastian Michaelis arrives. Alois greets him in a seductive way and tells Claude to allow the strange man to stay with them. Alois finds out that Sebastian had been hiding Ciel in his suitcase. Alois wants Ciel, but neither he nor Claude is able to catch up to him and Sebastian when they flee. *'Episode 5': Alois gets bored in picking a costume for his costume party and tells Hannah to strip so that he can wear her dress. He tries to put a dress on Claude, but his butler refuses. At the party, he disguises himself as a maid with long blond hair and tries to seduce Ciel. He takes Ciel's eyepatch and runs away. He gets angry when he sees that Ciel is unsatisfied. *'Episode 6': Alois holds a costume ball to persuade Ciel, Sebastian, and the Phantomhive household to come to the Trancy estate. Dressed as a demon/vampire, he lets his butler talk with Sebastian but tells him to settle the matter in ten minutes. Seeing Claude return with Sebastian alive, he wants to punish Claude but his butler refuses. Later, Alois makes Ciel angry by dancing with Elizabeth. He vows to "have" Ciel while Ciel vows to kill him. *'Episode 7': He duels with Ciel. He corners Ciel at first, but as the butlers arrive, he gets stabbed in his stomach and bleeds profusely. Alois is mocked by Ciel, who believes that Alois killed Ciel's parents. Alois tries to explain, telling Ciel that "we're both the same" and that he's being deceived by a demon, begging and crying as he holds onto Ciel's leg. Ciel is about to strike him dead when Claude finally stops him. In separating them, Claude inadvertently tastes Ciel's blood and nearly swoons in ecstasy; he does not help the wounded Alois, who vomits a gush of blood and says, "oh, you look as if you have seen maggots swimming in a pile of dung," before passing out. *'Episode 8': Alois's past as 'Jim McCain' is revealed; he was a slave to the head of the Trancys. He overhears his friends talking about summoning a fairy. He meets Claude and keeps in touch with him. When he enters a room as a slave to the former Trancy Head, he makes a wish, and Claude offers to form a contract. Back in the present, he is saved from Grell by Hannah, but his soul is stolen from his body by Claude and stored within the Trancy ring - which Claude pockets after saying that Alois' soul with be of some use. Hannah is seen sticking her fingers to Alois's left eye after his body has been left beneath the tree by Claude, murmuring to his corpse something about his "wish". *'Episode 9:' Although Alois doesn't make an appearance in this episode, it is shown that Claude's new intentions for Ciel Phantomhive, when Scotland Yard wrongly accused him of having a severe illness and took him to a mental institution, was to mix his memories with Alois, making Sebastian seem like he killed Ciel's parent's in the same fire Alois' (Jim's) brother, Luka, wished upon the village and had his soul taken. There was also a scene where a glimpse of Alois can be seen, but not his face - only for the end of the episode to reveal that it was actually one of the Triplets disguised as him to trick Ciel into running to a dead end, just to be wrongly (and purposefully) identified as Alois Trancy, according to Hannah. *'Episode 10': The ring Alois wore in life which also contains his soul is now being worn on Ciel's finger and his memories have been mixed in with Ciel's. In the latter of the episode, Hannah reveals to Ciel that she has within the back of her throat Alois's eye that was supposedly sucked out in episode 8. Ciel becomes horrified because he is able to see himself from the eyes view and then falls unconscious. But then he wakes and begins to climb a clock tower infront of the mansion. However, it is revealed that it's Alois's soul, taking control of Ciel's body. *'Episode 11': Alois Trancy's soul is still inside Ciel's body. Alois creates a maze in which Sebastian and Claude must solve to get to Ciel's body. Claude takes a head start because of his knowledge of Alois. Ciel's soul briefly breaks through and orders Sebastian to eat his soul, but Alois once agains controls Ciel's body. Hannah tells of how Luka was contracted to her, and how he brought sympathy. In the end Alois Trancy contracts to Hannah along with Ciel's soul. *'Episode 12': After Alois/Ciel are brought to a demon sanctuary with Hannah, Claude and Sebastian, Alois talks to Ciel as they wait for their butlers to finish dueling. It is shown in this episode that the wish he made with Hannah was for Ciel's soul to never get eaten, and for Alois to join Luka in Hannah's body. Alois is shocked and sad when Claude dies, and then disappears from Ciel's body, as Sebastian wins the duel. Hannah claims that he, Luka, her, and Claude, will be eternally happy in Nirvana as they are seen falling into a whirlpool. Quotes *''"O lé!"Kuroshitsuji II SPOT 03 on official site *"''Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel." *''"How pitiable."'' *(To Hannah) "Hannah, don't you think eggs are pitiable? Its shell is broken and it's forced to publicly show an indecorous appearance. Then it becomes an eyeball, internal organs, or a plume. And I rob it of any and all possibilities."See Episode 1 Summary *(To Ciel) "I want you, Ciel Phantomhive. That's all it is."Episode 5 *''(To Claude) "You are... you yourself are... My Highness!"'' *(To Claude) "Then show me those eyes. Not the eyes of those villagers who looked as if they'd seen a pile of shit. Not the old man's greedy, inflamed eyes. That day, those eyes. Those eyes that longed only for me, Claude." *''"So, now Claude..How does my blood smell? Do you want to devour me now?" *"Claude, my heart was entwined in a spider web. You'll always be my Highness. I wanted your love."'' *(To Luka) "They should all die! All of them! Everything, annihilated!" *(To Ciel) "Oh, so you didn't want me to come piss with you?" *''"Everyone, everything is happy!" *"He... smiled! Claude did. How... disgusting."'' Trivia *Alois is Ciel's polar opposite in their actions, emotions, thoughts and ways of completing their contract assigned tasks are different. Even their butlers are on completely different ends of the spectrum. *He shows his weaknesses and cries in front of his butler, whereas Ciel does not usually show his weaknesses and true emotions in front of most people, including his own butler, Sebastian. *His contract mark is located on his tongue, and is a gold colored inverted pentagram surrounded by a circle. *According to Claude, Alois's favorite food is oily fish and chips. This may or may not be true, however, as Alois was purposely letting Claude win. *Despite his hatred of them, every single one of his servants are demons. He also looks at Claude (a demon) as a role model. *He is slightly taller than Ciel in the anime. *A running gag in the anime is Alois trying to get Claude to dance with or pay attention to him by saying "Ol''é''", only to end up with Claude mutely staring at or ignoring him. *It is hinted that he can speak Latin. *His birthday, November 5th, is Bonfire Night in the UK. *Luca is his little brother, but when he tells his story to the priest and Arnold he says that Luca's name was "Andrew" and that he was his childhood friend who he treated as his brother. *Moments before he is killed, Alois reveals that Claude was the most important person to him in the world and clings to him in desperation. This is most likely because Alois has already lost the only person he loved, his brother Luca, and feels that the only person who could understand him would be Claude and does not wish to lose any more people who matter to him. *In episode 11, while in control of Ciel's body, Alois states how much he was attached to Claude and allows Claude to get every answer right in the maze of his heart. Upon learning that Claude murdered him in order to get to Ciel, Alois has an emotional breakdown. He makes a new contract with Hannah after it is revealed that both she and Luca have always loved him and in return he states that they are the people he should be loving while also stating that everyone who never truly loved him should be annihilated. Before fainting he tells Claude that he wanted his love as at that time his heart was trapped in a cobweb. *There's no any proof that he is the real son of Lady Trancy and Former Trancy Head. *It is revealed later in the series that the village in which Alois grew up was destroyed through a demon. Luca was the one to summon the demon and is why Luca also died. It is revealed that Hannah was the demon to kill Luca and destroy the village. References Navigation pl:Alois Trancy Category:Characters Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Nobles